


We'll Never Kneel Before You

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Because they die, Character Death, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Manabombs, Seriously don't read this if you don't want your OTP to die, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: It's getting colder. Lothar shudders. His breath is visible, small puffs of air escaping his lips. Khadgar leans against his shoulder, his breathing labored as it has been for the past hour. Lothar swallows. This is not how he thought he would die, but he'd rather be here next to Khadgar, to his love, than alone for the rest of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two months ago when I was in a really dark place. 
> 
> Writing stuff like this is very therapeutic.

It's getting colder. Lothar shudders. His breath is visible, small puffs of air escaping his lips. Khadgar leans against his shoulder, his breathing labored as it has been for the past hour. Lothar swallows. This is not how he thought he would die, but he'd rather be here next to Khadgar, to his love, than alone for the rest of his life.

His fingers grip the detonator tighter, he feels Khadgar slipping away. The mage's dark hair tickles his face as he turns his head to look at him, trying to see how he is.

"Khadgar," his voice is a mess, the screaming he'd done before having taken its toll on his throat. Yet he still tries to reach his mage, tries to hear his voice one last time, "Khadgar."

"Yes," Khadgar speaks so softly Lothar barely hears him. His free hand grabs the mage's right, placing kisses on his knuckles with his bloody lips. Khadgar smiles while tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm here."

Lothar takes a look at Khadgar's wound, the hole in his body where blood is oozing out as if from a water fountain. His skin starts to look gray, a stark contrast to his dark hair and clothes. Lothar wants to see those eyes one last time before he goes.

"Khadgar," he whispers, "Open your eyes."

"'m so tired," Khadgar snuggles a little more into Lothar's warmth, his own body already getting cold with blood loss, "Want to sleep."

"Don't worry, we can sleep for a long time after this," although Lothar is only mildly injured, he's opted to stay here with his lover, not able to live on if he knows his spell-chucker gone, "Just one more time, please."

With his last strength the mage opens his eyes, the brown orbs showing nothing but love and fear. He's scared, Lothar realizes and his chest burns. If he could've done so, he would've protected Khadgar for the rest of his life, but today he's been too late, running in while the demon tore his beautiful mage apart. He's only managed to get rid of the monster when the others came, demanding a plan to deal with the creatures. They couldn't flee before they had done something to prevent the monsters from using Dalaran to bring forth even more demons. That was when Lothar had the idea that led to this, him and Khadgar sitting against a wall side by side, the mage's head on his shoulder while he's holding his bleeding wound, trying desperately to stay awake.

And now his eyes close again, the rest of his energy lost in the wonderful act. Lothar is grateful and kisses his clammy forehead, "I love you, Khadgar. Let's die together."

He hears a noise from somewhere, looks away. When he turns to the mage again, Khadgar is already gone, the only thing moving about him the tears sliding down his damp cheeks. Lothar has to choke back tears as well, his concentration focused on the door. A commotion stirs, then the door opens. In walks an abomination, a demon unlike any other the commander has ever seen. It stands so tall that the room is completely filled by it and it blocks out the only light source in the room.

Lothar grins and cries, his mouth full of blood, "Hey, Archimonde. So good of you to join us."

"Mortal," the demon says, looking at him with his dead green eyes. Lothar's hand grabs the detonator tighter, his thumb hovering directly above the button, "Resistance is futile. We shall purge you from this world and--"

"Blahblahblah," Lothar interrupts the big eredar, his tone mocking, "I know your stupid speech already, thanks. But you know what? You don't know mine, you fucking space goat!" His free arm wraps around Khadgar, drags his lifeless body against him, "My last farewell to you, you damn demon!" Archimonde bends forward, focusing Lothar with his gaze.

"You can't beat us!"

"Oh yes, we can. Not right now, no, but someday. We people of Azeroth WILL NEVER KNEEL BEFORE YOU, SARGERAS'S COCKSUCKER!" With that thrown into the eredar's face, Lothar pushes the button, closing his eyes. He's going to be with Khadgar again, and soon. He smiles.

And then Dalaran explodes in a searing light as the mana bombs detonate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ButNobodycame for her fast beta <3


End file.
